Naruto: Lemon Endeavour
by Fricha
Summary: Check Naruto as he sets out to prove himself, lemon style. Please be warned that this is a lemon fic with suggested lemon encounters but NO yaoi. Please don't read if you do not like lemons. Suggestions for future chapters are also welcomed here.
1. A visit to the Hokage

Naruto shifted in his seat. He was in the Hokage tower, seeking help in understanding what type of issue he had. At first he didn't think that he should seek help with his 'problem', it didn't seem like it would effect him in any way, but it had been persisting throughout the day and showed no signs of stopping.

He groaned, he couldn't help it, his erect penis was hard and throbbing, making a huge tent with the pants he was wearing. He masterbated a total of three times today but it still seemed unsatisfied. That's why he was here, it had to be a medical problem, that or there was something really wrong with him.

He tried his best not to seem annoyed with the amused stupid smile Tsunade was sporting on her face, he did not think something like this was a laughing matter and he didn't appreciate her using this to ridicule and embarrass him, so he made a few pranks on her before but that hardly justified her attitude towards him.

"Does it hurt?" He had to bite back a retort at the tone she was using. She was really taking things too far. He didn't even want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the evidence of his dilemma so he put the seat he was using as close to her table as possible, putting him a few inches across from her, their distance only seperated by the table itself, giving her no possible view of his erection.

"I'm actually surprised you were able to make it here without people noticing?" Tsunade continued as she took a glance down, she couldn't see the boner due to the table blocking her view, and she didn't get a good glimpse at it since Naruto had literally rushed in and made himself comfortable, without her consent.

"Can you tell me what's going on or not?" Naruto snapped in embarrassment. He was starting to regret ever coming here but he knew she was the only person that could help him at the moment, Shizune was gone on a mission, Sakura would have punched him into oblivion if he even asked her about it, so he didn't have much of a choice but to seek Tsunade since she was, by far, the best medical expert that Konoha had.

"Well I can't help you if I can't see anything," Tsunade replied mirthlessly but her eyes betrayed her.

"What!? I can't show you my junk!" Naruto was really starting to regret coming here.

Tsunade didn't even seem fazed with the outburst, "Listen, I'm a medical ninja so I've seen it all before. If you can't show me what the problem is then I can't help you." She was enjoying this immensely, it felt so good to get the payback that she so richly deserved from all the pranks that she was a target of.

Naruto's mind went blank with that statement. He realised at some point or another she needed to see his dick in order to figure out what the problem was, but it was just so embarrassing, and he would be doing this with her of all people.

"I have things to do, so if you're going to just sit there then stop wasting my time and leave," Tsunade said with finality. She will hold no room for argument, she was a very impatient woman and she wasn't in the mood for childish behaviour from Naruto.

Yes, it's true that he was only fourteen and he only arrived back in the village a few days ago with Jiraiya from his two year trip, but that did not excuse his antics.

"Wait!" She knew she had him now.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"...What if someone sees..." He really didn't want to finish that train of thought. He was blushing up a storm and didn't need any other vivid thoughts on his own erection being put in plain view, for the world to see.

Tsunade slowly stood from her chair and enjoyed the nervous look he sent her. She felt so empowered, more then usual, she finally had the brat putty in her hands and she was going to milk this for all it was worth.

She slowly approached the door and locked it. She made sure to put a silencing seal, Naruto had a tendency of complaining quite loudly about the most mundane of things and she didn't need him creating any problems.

"There, the door's locked, so no one can disturb us." Tsunade said as she came closer to him from the door. She made sure to look at his face for any sort of reaction, but all she got was the same nervous expression that he had been sporting prior.

Naruto was trying to figure out how he could get out of this mess. Maybe he should jump out the window? Maybe try to convince her that he didn't have a problem anymore? He was at a loss for ideas.

"Now, turn your whole body around." It wasn't even said delicately, it was a full blown order that held no room for dispute.

Naruto was starting to sweat a little. He should have just kept his mouth shut, this was definitely a do or die situation.

"Naruto, did you really come here just to mess with me again?" Her voice sounded sweat but it held the undertone of malice, a promise of great pain if he said or did somthing idiotic.

Naruto gulped and then shifted his seat. He slowly started to turn around until he was face to face with Tsunade's crotch, he quickly looked up so he could stare at her face instead of looking at a more intimate area. At first he could see Tsunade looking at him with a raised eyebrow but her gaze soon followed downward until he knew she was staring at his crotch, more specifically his tent.

Tsunade had to keep her composure in check when she saw the large bulge between Naruto's legs. She couldn't guess the size since Naruto's pants were most likely constricting it, but even so it looked potentially big from her view. She may have seemed indifferent but in truth she was very surprised.

"Have you gone through a medical examination at the hospital?" Tsunade asked to mask her surprise.

"Well...Yeah, they said I was all good to go," Naruto said. He was a tad confused on why she would bring such a subject up.

"Did they analyse your penis?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Naruto blushed, she used the word so easily and he had to admit, Tsunade sounded dirty, "No, they just checked if my limbs where performing nicely."

"I see, they did not do a full examination then. It seems I'll have to do it," Tsunade said as evenly as she could. She was using the eximation as an excuse to ease the boy's mind and make him more co-orperative, what the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Uhh... What are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Take off your pants," she made sure that he knew she meant business with how serious she looked.

Naruto was still his impulsive self, so the first thing he did was voice out his thoughts, "Do you really need me to-"

"I will not repeat myself Naruto Uzumaki," he shut his mouth as soon as he realised she was not playing around,

He slowly did as he was told and he was left with just his frog boxers, a stain of precum was clearly visible at the top of the tent. He had never felt this embarrassed in his life.

"Your boxer shorts as well," Tsunade said.

Naruto grumbled under his breath and took off his boxers. He was naked from the bottom now and he could do nothing but look away with a huge blush on his face.

Tsunade marvelled the sight of Naruto shaft, the thing was pretty big, about nine inches if she guessed right. She had never seen anyone at the tender age of fourteen carry such a monster and she doubted she would ever see this again in her lifetime. She quickly screwed her face to that of indifference.

She got down on her knees and looked at the erect thing with a critical eye, it seemed normal, if you could call a nine inch dick on a fourteen year old boy normal.

"How long has it been erect?" Tsunade asked, never taking her eyes off of the member and taking note of the precum that was at the tip.

"Arg! Since I woke up this morning and I can't get it down no matter what I do!" Naruto said in irritation.

"One has to wonder what kind of thoughts are going through that perverted mind of yours," She teased effortlessly, it was easy to do so, especially to him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the Hokage, he didn't need this, he didn't need the ridicule and the thought of running was becoming more of a possibilty every moment.

"Okay, I need to make sure that it functions proberly and there isn't any abnormalities," Tsunade said then she grasp the dick with her right hand.

"What are you doing Baa-chan," Naruto gasped out in surprise and pleasure, then he winced when he felt Tsunade squeeze his dick a little too forcefully.

"Stop calling me that you brat and let me focus!" Tsunade snapped. This disrespecting twerp was going to be the end of her. She focused on the task at hand and started to slowly stroke the cock as gently as possible.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, it felt way better then doing the task himself. This was wrong, so wrong! Tsunade Baa-chan was touching his cock but he was afraid of getting the thing squeezed off to complain, so he decided to just will it out.

It seems pretty normal so far, she mused. She heard him groan when she started to stroke him and she couldn't help but smirk, so the brat was enjoying this huh? She started stroking faster and relished the look of pleasure on his face.

"Awww, does little Naru-chan like this?" She teased and mentally cheered when he glared at her.

Naruto bit his lip so she wouldn't hear his moans, but he couldn't stop the soft whimpers that escaped. She was stroking him at a nice pace and it felt good.

Tsunade stroked him faster and faster, until her hand was moving up and down his shaft with a vengeance. He pulled his had back and moaned in pleasure.

"I need you to cum for me Naruto. I need to make sure that nothing is wrong with your penis," Tsunade said as she continued to stroke the shaft at a fast pace. After five minutes of non stop stroking, groaning moans from Naruto, and encouragements from her, she realised that it was going to take more then just strokes to get him off so she stopped.

Naruto groaned in protest. He wasn't close to release but they way she stroked him with her delicate hand was so good that he momentarily forget the reason he was here in the first place.

"It seems that I will have to take more drastic measures," that was all the warning Naruto got as she engulfed the head of his dick into her mouth. He nearly choked on his own spit when he felt the warmth of her orifice.

Tsunade had to admit that the cock was really making her work, it was so thick that her mouth was getting stretched just by the head, what girth, even her hand had trouble rapping around it when she stroked him. She took some of his dick into her mouth and descended downwards, his crotch being her main objective. She was forced to stop however when she reached seven inches because her mouth could not take anymore, she conceded and then started to lift her head up until only the head of his dick was partly visible before she went down again.

She gagged when Naruto's dick hit the back of her throat, she had never taken anything this big in her mouth before and it was a challenge to try and adjust, but she had something to do. She started bobbing her head up and down, making do with the seven inches that she could take.

Naruto's breathing was haggard by this point. He had never received a blowjob, hell he had never experienced sex so everything that was happening was all new to him, physically anyway, and he couldn't help but moan in approval as he felt Tsunade's mouth move up and down his dick.

She started bobbing her head faster so she could get his cum, if there was anything wrong with his cock then she would know as soon as she tasted his seed. She increased her pace and started slurping loudly in order to turn him on more.

Naruto was losing himself. Tsunade was good, very good. He had never felt anything like this before. He wasn't fully satisfied however when he realised that she wasn't taking all of him into her mouth, he didn't know why he was even thinking about that, but he couldn't help himself.

"Fuck Baa-chan! Your mouth is amazing! But I don't think I'll be able to cum like that! I'll help you out," Naruto put one hand on her head and Tsunade only had a second to prepare herself before Naruto forced her to take more of his dick into her mouth by pushing the Hokage's head further down his shaft. He didn't even take notice of her gags, too engrossed in his own pleasure.

Tsunade had to force herself to adjust as she was pushed down further. She could have glared at him, she could have punched him, she could have bit his dick off, but she was more focused on not choking to death to focus on that, if only Naruto was that attentive.

As soon as Tsunade's nose touched his crotch Naruto lost control. It was as if a fuse was lit as he proceeded to put both hands on Tsunade's head, pull her up until only the head of his cock was in her mouth, and then shoved her face down to his crotch. He stood up and started face fucking Tsunade, all sense of reason left him as he neared release.

He wasn't holding back, Tsunade realised. He was forcing her head up and down his shaft without mercy and Tsunade had to wonder if he was doing this as a form of revenge for teasing him earlier. His balls kept slapping her chin harshly as he increased his pace and used her face as a fuck toy.

"Grr Fuck! I'm almost there!" Naruto grunted out as he increased his rough face fuck to epic proportions, shoving Tsunade's head back and forth as he pistoned in and out of her mouth.

Tsunade was trying to focus sorely on breathing through her nose as her head was shoved around carelessly. She always knew Naruto had a knack of taking things too far but this was absolutely ridiculous.

"Arg!" Naruto bottomed out in her mouth and her eyes widened when she felt the amount of cum. She choked a bit but then quickly swallowed as much as she could, which was a lot to begin with. The hold on her head was released and when she looked up she noticed that Naruto had finally got his senses back.

"Hehehe! Sorry, I kind of got carried away," Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade licked the remnants of cum from her fingers and then glared at him.

"You were very enthusiastic for a boy who didn't even want to take his pants off," Tsunade said. She wasn't angry, hell the experience was so kinky that she was actually turned on, but she was annoyed that he had used her mouth to his hearts content.

Naruto didn't voice anything. He was a bit shocked at his own behaviour when he literally screwed Tsunade's face in. He was so surprised that a blowjob could feel so good, he thought Ero-sennin was talking shit but he guessed wrong.

"Well I can only some up your problem to pent up sexual frustration. Your cum tastes healthy and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your...package," Tsunade said slowly as she stared at his still rock hard dick.

"Wow, you can get that just from the taste," Naruto said in surprise. He never thought that cum could be tasted, the stuff looked weird.

"Yes, now we need to relieve it before it becomes too much of a problem and the only way to do that is for you to fuck me," it wasn't all a lie but she was so horny now that she couldn't wait for a good fuck, and Naruto seemed like quite the eager camper.

She took off her robe and pants but kept her shirt which held a substantially large breasts intact. She went to the table and bent over, giving Naruto a clear view of her galumptious ass.

"Fuck me, rough and hard. Fuck me until you can't fuck anymore," Tsunade said in a sultry tone. She didn't care that she was fucking a teen, he was already an adult when he made genin.

"Awesome," Naruto said and then went behind Tsunade, but he didn't really know how to fuck her, or more specifically, where exactly to put his dick in.

"Don't know what to do? And here I thought you could do anything, such a shame," that was for the face fuck you little bastard. She took his dick and guided it to her dripping pussy. She shivered when she felt it touch her slit. She slowly guided him inside and bit her lip to stop a moan when she felt his head penetrate.

Naruto moaned when he felt Tsunade's hot pussy, it felt so good, even if he hadn't fully penetrated her. He heard her jab and decided to fix that, "Don't worry Baa-chan, I'm sure you can't handle me."

She wanted to punch him for two reasons, the first would be for calling her that stupid name, and the second would be for the shit eating grin he was sporting.

"Let's hope you don't cum prematurely. It would be a shame to know that you could never satisfy a woman. Maybe that's the real reason you don't have a girlfriend," that was harsh and she knew it, but damnit it was his fault. She looked over her shoulders and saw Naruto's hair covering his eyes. She kind of felt bad for saying such a thing, but she was surprised when he looked at a with determination.

"Oh I'll show you satisfy." he held her hips, pulled back, then slammed six inches into her, forcing her to cum from the unexpected penetration. She couldn't believe it! She came so quickly! When her orgasm died down she noticed Naruto looking at her with the same look of determination.

"Get ready for the ride of your life Baa-chan." from there on he proceeded to cram more of himself into her. She was really tight and he had to focus so he didn't cum too quickly, he had something to prove. He kept moving his hips back and forth, shoving more of himself into her tight canal, forcing her to jerk. It was hard fitting all nine inches into her but after a while he grew impatient and proceeded to force her hips backward while he surged his hips forward, making a loud slapping sound when his hips met her huge ass with the force of a bullet train.

"Graaaaa!" Tsunade screamed when she felt nine inches of meat shove into her folds. She wasn't given time to adjust as Naruto started to really fuck the shit out of her, slamming her over and over again with a relentless pace. His used his grip on her hips to force her to meet his thrusts.

Her hands were hardly holding her up. The pleasure was amazing and Naruto's attack on her pussy was intense. She was never fucked this rough before. She was panting and struggling to keep her wits together as Naruto continued to plow into her with ruthless precision.

She grunted when he slapped the left cheek of her ass, hard, she would have to ask where he learnt all this but she was sure Jiraiya was behind it. She was nearing her orgasm and it seemed that Naruto had noticed as well.

"So it's true, woman tighten up when they are about to cum," Naruto said calmly but his actions were anything but calm as he pounded harder into the Hokage, fucking her senseless.

"AAAAHH!" Tsunade screamed as she came for the second time. He was driving her crazy! She knew he had been fucking her for a while and he still hadn't cum yet, his assualt was absolutely merciless.

"Grrr!" Naruto grunted as he continued trying to fuck Tsunade throught the table, which was moving and banging erratically from the rough fuck. He quickly grabbed her arms and pulled, forcing her to arch her back so he could penetrate her deeper.

"Ark!" Spit flew from her mouth as she was forced to arch her back and her breast where barely holding in the kimono shirt she was wearing. She tried to thrust back to meet Naruto halfway but it was pointless since she was overloaded with pleasure.

"You came twice! I told you so Baa-chan, you can't handle Naruto Uzumaki!" He punctuated every word with a harsh thrust.

Tsunade couldn't retort as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came again. How did it come to this, the Hokage, the most powerfull shinobi in Konoha, getting the brains fucked out of her by a genin. She was so lucky that she put a silencing seal in this room, otherwise people would be hearing her moan like a bitch in heat.

"Arg! Fuck! I wish I could fuck you more but I'm getting close," Naruto snarled as he grabbed both Tsunade's pigtails, with both hands, and took his efforts to another lever, thrusting so fast and hard that his hips started to blur and her already reddening ass started to jiggle uncontrollably.

"Not...In...Me," Tsunade struggled to even voice her distorted thoughts. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her tongue was handging out with the occasional line of drool, in short she looked very much like a fucked stupid bitch. God he was so amazing! She never felt so embarrassed, she had so much control in the beginning but that all tragically ended as soon as Naruto thrust into her, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of tainting her, even if she was already a fucked up mess. It seemed that she didn't know Naruto that well.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered into her ear as he brutalized her pussy.

"I... Sa-id.. DoaaaaAAAA!" She screamed when she felt him go even faster. He really must have been enjoying the control he had on her, that fucking bastard.

"Fuck, here it comes!" Naruto shouted as he increased his thrusts frantically to find release. He unloaded in her and Tsunade was met with the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, her vision turned white as she screamed to the heavens.

They were both exhausted and cuddled closely to each other. Tsunade loved the experience, good old fashioned fucking.

"So..*Huff*... Am I all healthy?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Tsunade looked down at his flaccid cock, "Yeah, you're A Okay."

"Great, so how was I?" if it wasn't for the complacent grin on his face then she would have answered him truthfully.

"You were good, but you need a lot of work if you ever want to please a woman," Tsunade lied easily.

"But you-"

"Where did you learn all that?" she wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to be reminded of how hard and thoroughly he fucked her.

"Ich icha," was all he said and Tsunade understood.

**Author's Notes: I'm still starting out with the lemons, so I do apologise if it wasn't to your standards. I kind of had some help putting this chapter together. If you wish for me to continue and if you want your own twist to be added then you can send me your suggestions for the next chapter and I'll be sure to use as much as I can.**


	2. Service of Ayame

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Ayame said as she handed him another bowl of ramen and then went back to her duties.

"Thanks Ayame Nee-chan," Naruto said happily then proceeded slurp up as much ramen as possible.

He was in Ichiraku's Ramen thinking to himself. He couldn't get the activities of the day prior out of his mind. He actually fucked Tsunade, the Hokage, she could deny it all she wanted but he knew she enjoyed every single bit of the moment, she wouldn't have asked for a another round if she didn't.

This brought a problem though. Tsunade had told him it was only a one time process and that was a huge bummer, she was his first and probably his best fuck ever, her ass was so bouncy and hypnotic when he hammered into her, she didn't allow him to touch her tits but he could tell they were pretty big. She was an old hag with a goddess' body and he felt disappointed he couldn't experience the full activities of sex with her, he just knew it would be perfect.

Once he got a taste of sex he was hung on it, it was amazing, words couldn't describe the feeling. He wanted to fuck some more but it seemed that couldn't happen since Tsunade was the only one willing to 'examine' him in such a way.

"Wow, you're not finished? I already had another bowl ready." Ayame couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy, she would have seen him destroying the bowl and begging for more, perhaps he had a problem?

"Huh..Oh yeah!" Naruto said cheerfully and continued to eat his ramen, momentarily forgetting where his thoughts were occupied.

"Okay, I'll leave this here for you." She put the other bowl of ramen in front of him and continued with her duties.

Naruto continued to eat the first bowl but then his thoughts came to the surface again. Ever since he had sex with Tsunade he couldn't help but feel different, it was as if a whole new world was opened to him, that world being the opposite sex. He couldn't help but notice women now, from their figures to their assets and he had to admit that Konoha had really sexy females.

The more he thought of it, the more he realised that there were so many women out there, begging to be fucked, begging for a good time, nothing serious but just the experience of sex itself, like Tsunade. He knew this but that didn't mean he was actually going to look for any potential lay, every second, he wasn't Jiraiya after all.

"Uhhm Naruto-kun...? Are you staring at my...butt?" He came out of his musings and noticed Ayame, who was still cooking, sporting a huge blush while she stared at him in surprise. He didn't know what she was talking about, he was too out of it to notice anything, so he replied the only way he knew how.

"...What?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing!" She cursed herself for saying that too quickly. Maybe she was just seeing things?

Now where was he? Oh yes, the fuckable women out there. Jiraiya told him that they were everywhere and if you looked in the right places, and said the right things, then you were guaranteed a good romping. He could feel his dick twitch and silently groaned, once that thing was up it never wanted to come down again. Stupid thought process!

Ayame took a glance back and this time she knew Naruto was staring at her ass. She didn't feel offended by it but she was a little weirded out, he even looked like he was out of it, he wasn't even touching his ramen, again, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"...Yeah of course," he had to bite down a groan of despair, as soon as he heard Ayame's sweet and melodic voice his dick hardened again.

"Are you sure?" She came closer and noticed his second bowl of ramen wasn't even touched, she also noticed that his chopsticks were on the floor, he must have been so out of it that he didn't even realise when they fell. She bent down and went a little further, under the counter, she grabbed the chopstick, but when she looked straight ahead of her she was met with a very unexpected sight, a bulge, a big bulge, between Naruto's legs. It didn't take long to put the pieces together.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," He said cheerfully, even though he couldn't see her, she was probably looking for something on the floor. He was a bit startled when he heard a bang and then a yelp.

"Ayame Nee-chan?" He called cautiously.

"Yeah! I got your chopsticks!" She had hit her head under the counter in surprise. She felt so awkward. Naruto was horny...because of her? She had caught him staring at her ass twice. When did Naruto start noticing women? She quickly stood up, dropped the chopsticks on the counter, and scrambled to her work station.

"Uhh, thanks," Naruto said confusedly. Was it just him or was she acting strange?

Naruto had tried to think of anything to stop his hard-on but the thing wouldn't be deterred. Adding to the fact that he was actually aware that Ayame had really nice curves then it was quite obvious that he wasn't helping his dilemma in the least.

He also took note of the constant glances Ayame sent his way. She had been blushing for a pretty long time now. She would even come close to him and say that she needed to search for something she dropped before going under the counter, she did this a total of three times and Naruto had to wonder what the hell she was looking for.

Ayame couldn't help herself. Naruto's buldge looked big and the thought of herself being the cause of it made her feel so...sexy! She had never seen anything that big before. She dated a lot of guys and had a lot of sex, which was okay but not fantastic, and she knew they probably didn't compare to Naruto. She didn't know what came over her as she proceeded to flaunt herself around him whenever she could.

Naruto couldn't leave Ichiraku's like this, he was completely trapped and the image of a naked Ayame was making things worse, damnit! Why was she walking around like that!?

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You've been here for a few hours now? Shouldn't you get back to training?" She made sure to act as innocent as possible. When she checked earlier she was surprised to see that his boner wasn't shrinking in the least.

Naruto groaned, this was really bad, and the way Ayame was looking at him made him really nervous.

Ayame saw the look he sent her and her curiousity finally got the best of her. She slowly walked to him then leaned over the counter, her ego felt boosted with the gasp that came out of his mouth, he probably thought she was going to kiss him, that adorable fool. She leaned into his ear and made sure he could hear her, "Come to the back before people discover your...big problem."

Naruto actually shivered for two reasons, he now knew the reason she was always taking chances to duck under the counter and now he had to meet her back or risk getting discovered and possibly humiliated. Life really found a way to screw with him.

Ayame went to the back of restaurant and it didn't take long for Naruto to make his appearance, trying and failing miserably to hide his erection. She mentally smirked, it wouldn't hurt to play with him a little bit.

"Now Naruto-kun, what are you trying to hide?" Ayame asked sweetly.

Naruto was caught off guard with that question, he had no idea how to answer that and she knew it, but he did try with a valiant effort.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto blurted out, this was so awkward for him. He knew she knew about his dick.

"Move your hands away from your pants," Ayame said.

"I can't Nee-chan," Naruto implored.

"Move your hands away," Ayame said but this time she was serious.

Naruto complied slowly, this was so wrong.

Ayame took a moment to burn the image into her mind.

"So what were you thinking about to make that?" Ayame asked in mock curiosity.

Naruto shut his mouth at the question, he did NOT want Ayame to think of him as a pervert.

"Okay fine, be that way," she didn't mean to sound upset but she was too curious and Naruto was being difficult.

"You!" He couldn't stop his mouth until it was too late.

Ayame stopped and then looked at him, so she was right. She kind of felt giddy for having such an effect on him.

"So... How come its been up for so long?" Ayame asked.

"Because when it gets up I can't get it down until...its satisfied. Its really painfull right now," Naruto said with a blush of utter embarrassment. Telling Ayame about his problem didn't seem right at all, boderline weird would be a better term.

Ayame was blushing too but at least now she had an excuse to see his dick.

"...Take off your pants." She waved off his incredulous look and continued, "You said it was painful and I can only guess its because of those pants, so take them off."

Naruto hesitated, but quickly started to take his pants off when she sent him a look. He figured she meant his boxers too so he discarded them as well.

Ayame's eyes widened when she saw his shaft in its full glory, she was right, none of her ex boyfriends came close. The thing was so big that Ayame couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities Naruto's dick could be put to use. God she was so naughty!

She walked up to him and then got to her knees for a closer look. Naruto had a beast, so young and he was already packing such meat, she had to fight down the perverted thoughts that were starting to surface.

"Well I think I need to leave," Naruto said hurriedly as he took a glance at the door. Things were getting too out of hand now.

Ayame grabbed the dick in front of her. She had never seen something so big in her life and she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this, you can't blame a woman for trying new things.

Naruto hissed when he felt Ayame tug his dick before he could even make a run for it, shit this was really bad.

"Nee-chan this is so wrong," Naruto gritted out as he struggled to fight the pleasure that was starting to build up from Ayame's touch.

She looked up at him and then back at the dick. She knew this wasn't right, that it was weird but she couldn't control her hand as she started to stroke his long cock back and forth.

"You said that it needed to be satisfied for it to go down, you don't want to go out with a huge tent in your pants now do you?" She figured that was all she needed to say as she continued to stroke.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned out, his legs were shaking, why did it have to feel this good?

Ayame paused and thought. The sounds Naruto was making were kind of...making her hot between her legs. She focused more on the dick when Naruto groaned again, she had never done a blowjob before since all her ex boyfriends always stuck to just dick to pussy pounding, she was curious why people praised such an act.

"Naruto-kun... I'm going to take you in my mouth," Ayame said and didn't even wait for his response as she proceeded to engulf the head of his cock.

"Grra!" Naruto gritted out as he felt Ayame take him into her mouth. He momentarily wondered if Ayame had ever done blowjobs before.

She slurped and coated the head of the dick with spit. She had to admit, she didn't know if she could get the hole thing into her mouth, even half of it seemed like a daunting task.

She swallowed as much as she could, until it hit the back of her throat, she probably only took six or so inches. She felt so boosted when she heard him growl in approval, so this was why girls liked to perform blowjobs, knowing how to please a man felt quite refreshing.

She started bobbing her head up and down his shaft at a slow pace so she could adjust the length and girth, it was really hard to do so. After she got used to his size then she started to bob her head back and forth in earnest, slurping and moving her tongue around in order to increase the pleasure.

"Oh Kami Ayame nee-chan, you're amazing," Naruto said as he put a hand behind Ayame's head, he refused to thrust into her, she didn't deserve to be treated like slut.

Ayame continued to bob her head back and forth, she felt happy with the praise and tried to get more of him in her but she couldn't, so she conceded to what she had and bobbed faster to get him to cum.

She continued bobbing her head as fast as she could, but as time ticked away she realised that she couldn't get Naruto to come and it seemed that Naruto was getting used to the motion, and that meant the pleasure was started to dwindle.

She removed her mouth from his dick and started stroking him so vigorously that her hand started to burn from the effort. Naruto grunted greatfully for the change in pace but she knew that it wasn't enough.

"How do I get it to cum?" Ayame asked herself as she continued to stroke Naruto's dick at a fast pace.

"I know how to Nee-chan." She was surprised that she thought out loud and he heard her. She looked up at him curiously.

"How?" She asked.

Naruto had a glint in his eye that made Ayame a bit wary, "Are sure you want to know?"

"If it can help you to calm down then yes," Ayame said while staring it the dick she was still stroking, it wasn't even about helping out a friend anymore, she wanted her prize.

Naruto put both his hands on Ayame's head and the lined his dick by her mouth, "Thanks Ayame Nee-chan and please don't get mad at me," he seemed a bit remorseful and Ayame couldn't even figure out why.

"Why would I-" her statement was cut off as Naruto thrust into her surprised mouth and pushed her head foward, forcing her to swallow more then she was ready for. She gagged and flailed her arms around.

"Sorry Ayame nee-chan," Naruto said as he groaned in pleasure. This was the only sure way that he knew he could cum.

Ayame didn't expect this but she did her best to try and relax her throat, try being the prominent word. She appreciated that he wasn't just fucking her throat from the start and giving her time to adjust but her gags were still coming forth.

"I think it will help if you breath through your nose." She wanted to snap at him, he wouldn't be so at ease if he was on the receiving end of a massive cock, she did start using her nose to get some air into her lungs but the massive cock wasn't giving enough space to breath properly.

"Oh Kami, you're so good at this! You're like a pro!" She guessed she could let him get away with forcing her to take his cock into her mouth. She started using her tongue to lick as much of the shaft as possible, she guessed he took that as a cue to move on.

"Try and bear with me Ayame Nee-chan because I can't hold back anymore," she didn't even know what he meant by that but she was answered with him forcing her to take even more of the dick into her mouth. Tears were flowing from the assault but she did her best to remain strong.

Naruto realised Ayame wasn't as experienced as Tsunade but he would soon change that for her, anything for Nee-chan right? He forced his cock further into her mouth and when he finally reached eight inches he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Here we go!" From there on he proceeded to screw her face into oblivion, craming into her, shoving her head back and forth to meet his thrusts. He was like an animal as he focused sorely on the task at hand, ruthlessly thrusting into her orifice, banging her head on his crotch, his balls making loud slapping sounds as they impacted harshly with her delicate chin.

Ayame was struggling not to black out from the ruthless throat fuck. It was as if someone had replaced Naruto with a blowjob psychopath, the way he held her head made him in control of every movement.

"*Gurgle! Gurgle! Gurgle! Cough! Gag!*" Those where the only sounds she could even voice out as her face took a beating.

"Here it comes," Naruto said and gave Ayame her much wanted prize. Strip after strip of cum made its way into Ayame's throat and the waitress choked, it was so much that she thought she was going to drown, it was too much to swallow. As soon as he released her hair she removed herself from his member for some much needed air, allowing some of the cum to drip to the floor.

"*Cough! Cough!* Wow, you really know how to use a mouth," she said it in the most sarcastic manner she could. She licked the cum that she could and then looked at him, he looked really guilty and she felt bad, she liked the face fuck, her pussy was dripping just from the experience.

"Relax Naruto-kun, just warn me next time before you fuck my face," Ayame said as she walked up to him, then she kissed him passionately.

Naruto was surprised when Ayame said 'next time'. Did that mean she liked it and wanted more? He was caught off guard when she kissed him and he kissed her back with equal intensity, then pulled away when he tasted something funny.

"Your cum," it was like she read his mind and he couldn't help but grimace at the thought of tasting his own cum.

Ayame giggled when she saw his face, revenge little brother. She looked down and her smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Still not satisfied?" It wasn't meant to be a question needing an answer but Naruto didn't know that.

"No." he looked down.

"Kami, your going to be the death of me." She shook her head and then looked at him.

"You're lucky I'm feeling so...heated right now, so I want you to lay down," she had already accepted her actions and she wasn't ashamed. She needed a good fuck and she couldn't think of anyone better then her Naruto-kun.

Naruto looked at her confusedly but he complied and layed down. He looked away when he saw Ayame taking off her clothes.

"Don't look away Naruto-kun, I want you to see me," it was a command that had the undertone of nervousness. Naruto looked at her and only had one word.

"Wow." He couldn't help it, Ayame was so hot, her breast were perky, her curves were so perfect, she wasn't Tsunade but she was still pretty fucking sexy.

"Glad you like," She smiled at him and the crouched down and lined his dick to her pussy. She hesitated and then looked at him. "Do you want this?" She had to make sure she wasn't fucking him wothout his approval.

"Yeah," he immediately answered and then groaned when she impaled herself on him and took seven inches in one go.

Ayame had to control her breathing and her body so she didn't cream herself so soon. He was fucking huge! She thought if she just took him in, all at once, then she could get used to the size, no such luck. She started to slowly move up and down. She moaned at the friction, this was way better then anything she had ever felt before.

Naruto grunted when he felt Ayame moving up and down his cock, her pussy was a vice, he was struggling not to cum already and enjoyed this moment.

Ayame couldn't take anymore then seven inches so she made do with what she had. She started moving faster, quickly getting used to the thickness and wanting release. She moved up and down repeatedly, her pussy was aching for more and she couldn't help but comply.

"Grr, oh fuck!" Naruto said when he felt her increase her pace. She was going faster but she still hadn't taken him in fully. He quickly put his hands on each cheek of her ass then thrusted up into her, using her down thrust to his advantage.

"Aaah!" Ayame screamed in pleasure and surpise when he penetrated her cervix. She experienced a mind numbing orgasm and flopped on top of Naruto as her body shook.

Naruto wasn't waiting for her to get her wits back however as he rapped her in a bear hug and proceeded to hammer into her with reckless abandon, slamming his hips into her like a jackhammer, making her body jerk erratically because of the force of his efforts alone. His mouth was set in a snarl as he thrust into her with the speed and strength only a highly trained shinobi was able to achieve.

Ayame was screaming now, in his ear, as he banged her like a window in a hurricane. He was showing her no mercy as he made her pussy his own, she couldn't even think straight from the attack.

Naruto continued to pound into her for thirty minutes but then decided to try something else. He lifed Ayame and himself off the floor and decided to use gravity to his advantage. He started fucking her while standing, she had no choice but to put her arms around his neck and hang on for dear life. His thrusts were vicious, brutal, dominating, she loved every single minute of it.

"Oh Kami! Fuck me harder Naruto-kun!" She couldn't help but give in, no man had ever fucked her this good. She briefly wondered where he learned how to fuck so thoroughly, but then her thought was disrupted with another mind numbing orgasm.

Her ass cheeks were becoming red from the relentless beating they were being subjugated to, Ayame just knew she was going to be sore when this was over, but fuck did it feel good! She was the one to start the process but Naruto seemed to be more determined in fucking the life out of her.

Naruto decided to change tactics and dropped Ayame to the floor. He lifted her hips until her ass was in the air, her hands, breasts and head were still on the ground. He went behind her and put one hand on her hip and the other on her head. From there he proceeded to mount the poor girl from behind. Their hips made loud slapping sounds as they impacted brutally.

Ayame couldn't even retort that this position was a bit demeaning to her since she was so lost in the pleasure. Her voice was hoarse from the contsant screaming. She didn't even mind that his hand was holding her head in place as he claimed her.

Naruto snarled like an animal, he loved this position, it gave him so much control. He kept up with his dust gathering pace, pulling on her hip roughly to get deeper into her folds. He was fucking her like a man possessed and showed no signs of stopping.

She was a fucked up mess already. She didn't even complain when he took both her arms and forced her to arch her back as he continued to take her to new hights of pleasure, she was sure when all this was over she would be begging him for more.

Naruto felt his release coming and blurred his hips, taking note that Ayame seemed like a rag doll with the way her head kept swaying everywhere, he never felt so proud of himself before.

She knew she looked like a fucked stupid bitch, she knew it and didn't give a damn. All sense was gone and the only thing that was left was the pleasure. She had came a total of six times now and she could feel another orgasm approaching.

"RAAAA!" Naruto roared as he unloaded in the ramen waitress.

As soon as she felt his seed in her Ayame blacked out from her own intense orgasm. It was too much for her to take but one thing was for sure, this was not the last time they fucked, she would make sure of it.

Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts and then looked around. He realised Ayame was out cold and couldn't help but grin.

"I knew I was good."

**Author's Note: Right so I took one of your sugestion and put it in. You are free to suggest any character you want to be invloved, It doesn't really have to be Naruto himself. Just give me a good suggestion with a good scenario.**


End file.
